Cinderheart's Destiny
by Wingshadow
Summary: Cinderheart has been mad about how she isn't good enough for Lionblaze. But is she good enough? Read on to learn about Cinderheart and her clanmates' destinies- how it will affect them, their clanmates, and their clan itself for many moons to come.
1. Prologue

**(Hey people, this is going to be my first story! Sorry if I can't please you with the idea, but this is **_**my **_**story and I'm going to be writing it how **_**I **_**want it to be written.)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the characters, and I am not making any profit off this story.)**

Cinderheart curled up tighter in her nest as a draft blew into the warriors' den. She secretly missed the sensation of having Lionblaze's pelt pressed against hers, sharing warmth through the leaf-bare nights. _But then again, he's too special for me. He has a greater destiny than me. I'll never be good enough for him, _she thought. She scowled at the golden lump of fur two nests away.

_Never mind that, _she assured herself. _Maybe I'll find someone else. But who?_

Cinderheart carefully stood up and hopped in between nests to get out of the den. She was supposed to lead a dawn patrol. "Wake up," she whispered as she nudged Bumblestripe awake. "Time for patrol."

Bumblestripe groaned. "Come on… I was having the best sleep ever!"

Cinderheart frowned. "Deal with it." She stalked out of the den.

As cats were stirring to wake up, Cinderheart padded out of the warriors' den and fluffed up her fur. She paced back and forth as she waited for the patrol to gather. She felt a twinge of resentment as Lionblaze padded out to the den. Would she ever be special enough for him?


	2. Skirmishes and Secrets

**(So do you like it so far? Please review!)**

**(Once again, I do not own Warriors and am not making a profit off this story)**

Cinderheart looked back at her border patrol: Bumblestripe, Spiderleg, Whitewing, and Foxleap.

"Where are we patrolling today?" asked Bumblestripe.

"We're going near the ShadowClan border today." She replied. They needed to see if ShadowClan was up to their old tricks again. She led the way through the undergrowth.

Foxleap paused. "Cinderheart, I know we're not on a hunting patrol, but over there is a bird with a broken wing. Can I catch it?"

Cinderheart paused. "I suppose."

Foxleap slinked off to go catch it. As Cinderheart watched him go she spotted a mouse peek out between the roots of an oak. She slowly stalked silently to the tree, and pounced on the mouse, killing it with a quick blow to the throat.

"Great catch." Called Whitewing. Cinderheart smiled.

Foxleap returned, carrying the bird. "Cinderheart, I smelled a whiff of badger scent. I think we should check it out."

Cinderheart hesitated. "Very well."

She fell back and let Foxleap lead the way. Sure enough, it led to a large badger set near the ShadowClan border.

Cinderheart nodded with approval. "Thank you, Foxleap. We will report this." But before they could turn around, the badger lumbered out of the den and snarled.

"Attack!" shouted Spiderleg.

"No!" shouted Whitewing.

Cinderheart watched in dismay as Foxleap launched himself at the badger to help Spiderleg. She had no choice but to help them. She nimbly dodged the badger's giant paws, flinching as the badger inflicted large scratches to her clanmates. Whitewing let out a gasp of pain as the badger's claws gouged her flank. Foxleap was on top of the badger's back, clawing out black and white fur. Finally, the badger lumbered away, snarling.

"Nice fight, ThunderClan." Came a voice.

Cinderheart whipped around to face Ratscar, Toadfoot, Olivenose, and Redwillow. At their paws lay two squirrels: clearly from ThunderClan territory.

"Prey-stealers!" hissed Cinderheart. "Who gave you the right to cross our border?"

Ratscar sneered. "Well, we're going to catch it first if you don't catch it."

"But the warrior code-" Foxleap started.

Olivenose narrowed her eyes. "Sol says-"

Ratscar slapped his tail over her mouth, eyes wide.

Cinderheart gasped. "Sol? He's back?"

"You're actually listening to him after what he did?"

Ratscar refused to answer. "Take the squirrels." He turned and led his patrol away.

Cinderheart and her patrol watched as the ShadowClan cats left. "Come on, let's go report to camp." She murmured.


	3. At Ease

**(I started writing this before **_**The Forgotten Warrior **_**came out. So this will just be my version of Cinderheart's little story ) **

**(And again, I don't own any part of Warriors and **_**am typing this story for the fun of it and for free**_**)**

(Jayfeather POV)

Jayfeather nosed his way out of his den to greet the scent of fresh wounds. He made his way over to the smell, where Cinderheart was explaining to Firestar.

"…. And they hunted in our territory while we fought. Then Olivenose accidentally confessed that Sol was back."

"Sol is back?" Firestar asked, astonished.

"Yes Firestar."

Firestar sighed. "I'll announce to the clan later. Go get patched up."

Jayfeather led the way back to his den. "Who has the least serious wounds?"

"Me." Cinderheart replied. "Just a few scratches." She padded into Jayfeather's den.

"Get that marigold and some cobwebs." He instructed.

Cinderheart came back with some additions. "What's this, burdock root?"

"It'll also stop infections, because we don't have enough marigold." She replied promptly.

"Hmm. I never thought about that." Jayfeather said. He paused. "Tell me, Cinderheart, why are you so comfortable in the medicine den?"

Cinderheart dropped the supplies. "I guess it was when I was an apprentice. When I hurt my leg, I stayed in there for a long time. I picked up on a lot of the stuff."

Jayfeather nodded absentmindedly, but he knew the real reason. Cinderheart was actually the incarnation of the medicine cat Cinderpelt, who died young and was supposed to be a warrior. _When should I tell her about her true identity_, he thought.


	4. A Warrior's Return

**(Sorry.. part of Chapter 2 got cut off. I'll fix it later. Please review!)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not own any part of Warriors, and am writing this story **_**for my own enjoyment, NOT MONEY**_**.)**

(Cinderheart POV)

Cinderheart walked away, paws stained with herb juice, and flanks smeared in herbs, to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a small vole, then suddenly remembered that she left her mouse outside camp. "I'll get it later." She muttered absentmindedly.

"What?"

Cinderheart looked up. It was Lionblaze, looking as handsome as ever, the sun shining on his golden pelt. "Oh, um, I was just talking to myself." She stuttered. She took a bite out of the vole.

Lionblaze sat down a couple mouse-lengths away and took a squirrel. "I'll come with you if you like."

"Sure!" she said, a little too enthusiastically. But she would've loved to enjoy his company.

After she finished eating, she rose to her paws and said, "Let's go."

They headed to the heart of the territory, keeping a short distance from each other. Cinderheart remembered the days when they could walk next to each other without all this awkwardness. Suddenly, a foreign scent brought her back from her reminiscence.

"Do you smell that?" she asked Lionblaze.

Lionblaze nodded, eyes narrowed. Cinderheart opened her mouth to taste the breeze. It smelled familiar…

Suddenly there was a rustling through the undergrowth. "Intruder!" yowled Lionblaze. He leaped at the dark shape of cat.

"STOP!" she yowled. The two cats stopped tussling with each other.

"I would think, by how long we've been together, that you would know your own sister!" the intruder retorted.

Lionblaze ducked his head and flattened his ears.

"Hollyleaf!" Cinderheart yowled with happiness. Her best friend was back.

"It's me." The black she cat grinned in what seemed like the first time in a long time. Her fur was still sleek, emerald eyes sparkling. But there was something different… her feistiness was gone.

"Do you think ThunderClan will welcome me?" Hollyleaf asked warily.

"Of course. You're a loyal, fine warrior."

Hollyleaf smiled. Lionblaze picked up Cinderheart's prey and they headed back to camp. But Cinderheart noticed that Hollyleaf looked different, struggling through the undergrowth.


	5. Home at Last

**(So Hollyleaf's back! Please review!)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I could never imagine coming up with the awesome idea.)**

(Lionblaze POV)

Lionblaze padded through the familiar camp entrance. "Take this." He murmured to Cinderheart and gave her the bird. "I'll talk to Firestar."

Lionblaze bunched his muscles up and made his way up the Highledge. He paused at the entrance of the den. "Firestar?"

"Come in." came Firestar's cool, calm voice.

Lionblaze stepped into the cool, mossy den. "Firestar," he addressed, dipping his head. "Hollyleaf has returned."

Firestar blinked, sounding astonished. "Really?"

"Yes, and I was hoping that she could stay."

"Of course she can." Firestar said without hesitation.

"Thank you, Firestar." Lionblaze meowed. _Well that was easy_, he thought.

Outside, cats were crowding around, trying to ask questions.

"Welcome back, Hollyleaf!"

"We thought you were dead!"

"_Where have you been?_"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Stop!" Cinderheart yowled. "Let her rest. She only just got here."

The cats dispersed. "Thanks, Cinderheart." She meowed gratefully. Then she turned to Lionblaze. "Now only if you could do me a favor. Get Jayfeather. I need to tell you guys my story."

"Anything for you, sis." He meowed. Then he rushed off to go find them.

"Jayfeather?" he asked, poking his head in the medicine den.

"What?" came Jayfeather's irritated voice.

"Hollyleaf's back! She wants to talk to you."

"Hollyleaf?" Briarlight piped in.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Promised Jayfeather.

They went outside, where Hollyleaf led them to outside camp. "I don't want anyone but you guys to here these words."

They sat down by the lake. "How'd you find her?" asked Jayfeather.

Lionblaze felt his pelt turning hot. "I- um, attacked her on accident."

Hollyleaf nudged him gently. "That's you, Lionblaze, always leaping into battle."

"So, what are you going to tell us?" asked Cinderheart.

Hollyleaf sighed. "You've probably all noticed how I'm not the same. Well I'll tell you why."


	6. Tale of the Lost Warrior

**(Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has kept me busy busy busy! I hope you like this chapter!)**

**(I don't own the wonderful idea of warriors ;D)**

(Hollyleaf's POV)

Hollyleaf sighed and took a deep breath. Revealing her life in the past seasons would leave her scarred forever. But for her siblings' sakes, she knew she had to.

"My life has been quite lonely. And I constantly had to look over my shoulder." She started. "I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you, but I was so scared. I didn't know what to do!" Her voice was rising to a wail. "Sol came to me one day, and he told me that he would find me when I was alone. But after I escaped from the tunnels, my mind was too scattered to remember. He ended up holding me hostage."

"Oh Hollyleaf…" sighed Jayfeather, and he rested his tail-tip on her shoulder.

Hollyleaf swallowed and continued. "It was awful. So awful. It was dark and I was trapped. I didn't know the ways out and didn't want to die trying. But Sol… he held me there. And he was controlling me. I had to do everything he made me do. And eventually, there was one day when I felt something stirring inside me."

Hollyleaf bowed her head as the other cats' eyes widened with understanding. "There were five of them. One died, a little she-cat. I had no other choice… but to take them away… away from Sol's clutches."

"We escaped.. but they all died. I was starving, too, and couldn't feed them. Even though they were Sol's kits I had loved them, because they were my own. And then you found me."

"Oh Hollyleaf…" murmured Cinderheart. "I'm sorry."


	7. An Old Visitor

**(Yellow, I am back!)**

**(I am sorry that I am not updating often, but school has kept me busy busy busy!) **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.)**

(Lionblaze's POV)

Lionblaze glided smoothly over the forest floor, like a snake stalking his prey. He pounced and pursued his opponent- a squirrel feeding innocently on a nut.

"Wonderful catch, Lionblaze." Came that familiar, smooth, rich voice that made Lionblaze tingle with fury.

"Sol!" he choked out. Lionblaze wanted to pounce at that cat that made his sister miserable, but he held his ground. "I thought you were with ShadowClan."

"Of course. Pshh. I came here to visit. ThunderClan always made me feel welcome."

Lionblaze growled. "That's because you manipulated us. You will never be welcome in ThunderClan."

Sol chuckled. "But you chose to listen to me."

Lionblaze shook his head, confused. Sol seemed to know everything. Maybe he knew…

Sol tipped his head to the side. "I sense your confusion, young Lionblaze. Tell me what you want to hear."

**(Haha at this point I can hear "Secrets" by OneRepublic! Okay I'm going now.)**

Lionblaze hesitated. He didn't want to be manipulated again.

"Who is the fourth cat?"

Sol smiled. "Someone you know… very well." Then he raced off through the undergrowth, leaving Lionblaze staring after him, puzzled.


	8. A Good Friend

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Warriors, including these characters.)**

**(And by the way… since I started this before reading **_**The Forgotten Warrior **_**and **_**The Last Hope**_** and I never finished, I will not change any aspect of this story, as it is called **_**fan**_**fiction.)**

(Hollyleaf's POV)

Hollyleaf sat with her littermates by the lake, her green eyes watching the gentle waves lapping at the shore. After being sworn to secrecy she was allowed to ask any questions she could. "So if I wasn't part of the prophecy, then who was?"

"You remember when Whitewing was expecting? Well, little Dovekit is now Dovewing. She's the third one.

Hollyleaf saw the pale gray she-cat in her head. "What can she do, fly?" she asked teasingly.

Lionblaze snorted. "And so will hedgehogs. No, she can sense things from far away. Like once, she sensed these creatures called beavers blocking the river. That was when we had a drought. It was so hot and dry. Thanks to her, we unblocked the dam."

Jayfeather continued. "And her sister, Ivypool, is helping us, too. She's spying in the Dark Forest for us."

Hollyleaf's eyes widened. "She's training in the Place of No Stars?"

Lionblaze nodded warily. "Frankly, so did I. But I was young and foolish. Now I know where my loyalties lay."

Hollyleaf closed her eyes. "I wish I could help you guys in some way…"

Jayfeather looked at her. "The best thing you could do is stay out of trouble. We can't afford to lose you again."

Hollyleaf stood up. "Alright. I'll try, but it'll be hard." She grinned and headed back to camp.

On her way back, she spotted Mousewhisker's white and gray pelt trying to catch a rabbit. As he leaped at it, it hared away into her direction, and she finished it off.

"Great teamwork, Hollyleaf!" he called.

"No problem." She replied.

Mousewhisker paused so she could catch up. "I've missed you." He said softly.

Hollyleaf felt heat rising to her face. "Thanks… because not many others seem to. They all welcomed me back but… most of them stay away."

Mousewhisker nosed her ear. "Don't worry. As long as you have a group of cats that are fine being around you, then most cats will follow their example."

Hollyleaf sighed a bit. "I suppose…"

"It won't be hard," Mousewhisker continued. "You have your brothers, and Cinderheart, and me… and... Firestar and Sandstorm… and Squirrelflight and Leafpool… an-"

Hollyleaf growled. "I don't want to have anything to do with that she-cat."

"But she's your mother, for StarClan's sake!"

Hollyleaf whipped her head around to look at him. "She broke the warrior code _and _ the medicine cat code!"

"Think of it this way." Mousewhisker meowed gently, trying to stay calm for her sake. "If she wasn't a medicine cat, and your father was a ThunderClan cat, would you still love her?"

Hollyleaf paused. "I guess… but she was still a medicine cat. And Crowfeather isn't ThunderClan.

"Well where would you and your siblings be if it wasn't for them?" Mousewhisker was starting to get irritated.

Hollyleaf hesitated. "You're right." She said, softly. "We are two warriors and one medicine cat that the clan really couldn't do without."

Mousewhisker nodded. "Be thankful for what you have. At least you're clan-born."

Hollyleaf looked at him, surprised. She had never heard Mousewhisker or any of his siblings complain about it. "But you were basically too young."

"Not too young to remember." Mousewhisker said quietly.

"Be thankful for what you have." She repeated his words. "You're in a loyal clan, with many loyal warriors, and a strong, noble leader and a positive deputy. There's no way our clan can fall."

Mousewhisker smiled a bit. "Hey, you're catching on now." He looked up. They were already back to camp. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

Hollyleaf nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Mousewhisker!" she called as he padded away. Then she smiled to herself.


	9. Loveydovey

**(Hey guys**, **guess what? It's SUMMER! And that means… I plan on updating more! Hurray!)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Warriors, only this fanfiction. Please review, though, I'd like to hear from you! I'll also be taking some suggestions *****wink wink*****)**

(Cinderheart's POV)

Cinderheart ran her tongue down her smooth pelt, until it was glossy and sleek, reflecting the sun. Then she noticed Mousewhisker and Hollyleaf conversing as they padded through the camp entrance. She grinned. _They'll be so cute together_, she thought. "Ohohoho!" she called, laughing, as Hollyleaf came over.

Hollyleaf scowled. "Hey. He's a nice friend."

Cinderheart was still grinning. "I didn't know you were one to get lovey-dovey." She teased.

Hollyleaf was still trying to keep a straight face, and then laughed. "Okay. Whatever. He's just nice."

Cinderheart smiled to herself and continued to groom herself. That was when Lionblaze came over.

"Hey, Hollyleaf! H-Hey, Cinderheart…" he said, goggling at her.

Hollyleaf was grinning now. Cinderheart narrowed her eyes a bit. _Why do I have to look so desirable… _she thought.

"Hey, Lionblaze." She replied casually. Then she turned to pull a burr out of her pelt. It wouldn't pull free. "Someone… help me…"

"Here, let me." Lionblaze said, leaning over her. Cinderheart blushed. He pulled it out with ease. Cinderheart felt his sweet breath on her neck fur and she got that tingly feeling when she was excited.

"Thank you!" she said, gratefully.

Lionblaze gave her a sad gaze. "Anytime, Cinderheart." He murmured and walked away.

Hollyleaf watched him pad away and giggled. "Who's all lovey-dovey now?"

Cinderheart frowned a bit. "It can never happen."

Hollyleaf tipped her head to the side. "Why?"

Clearly, Hollyleaf didn't know yet. "His destiny. He's too good for me."

Hollyleaf laid the tip of her tail on her shoulder. "It's okay. You're a great cat. Don't let him intimidate you."

Cinderheart nodded, but she still looked doubtful.


	10. Sweet Herbs

**(Disclaimer: No… I don't own Warriors…)**

**(Erin Hunter: Of course! I do! MWAHAHAHAHA!) **

(Jayfeather's POV)

Jayfeather sifted through the leaves and berries in his pile of herbs. "Chervil, horsetail, yarrow… juniper berries… burdock root, watermint… thyme, marigold, poppy seed, nettle, parsley…" This was what Jayfeather loved to do best, sorting herbs alone, absorbed in his own thoughts. He twitched an ear. He was forgetting something…

"Jayfeather! Look what we found!" called a voice.

Jayfeather ignored the remark, knowing very well that he couldn't see. He stalked to the den entrance and sniffed the herbs in Bumblestripe's mouth. "Wonderful. I'll take that." He said and took the herbs, dropping them in a pile. He breathed in the sweet, tangy smell of the catmint. Leaf-fall was coming soon, and leaf-bare would follow. And that meant whitecough and greencough. _I'll have to collect some more_, he thought. But right now he had other things to do.

Jayfeather padded softly to Briarlight, who was sleeping in her nest next to his, and sniffed her pelt. There was no sign of sickness. "Good." He said to himself. That meant she was exercising well to clear her chest. Her pelt smelled of the herbs in his inventory. It was sweet and aromatic. Jayfeather sighed, and walked over to the den entrance. The air was cooler, which must have meant that the sun had already set. He was about to settle in his nest beside Briarlight when Lionblaze was suddenly next to him.

"Lionblaze! Don't do that!" he hissed in annoyance.

"Sorry Jayfeather…" Lionblaze meowed apologetically.

"What do you want… is it about the prophecy?" he barely whispered, not wanting anyone to hear them.

"Actually, no. I was wondering about when are you going to take on an apprentice."

"Why does it matter?" he asked.

"Well… just because you have the power of the stars in your paws doesn't mean that you live forever."

"Oh… but why are you asking? Don't tell me that you want to be my apprentice!"

Lionblaze rolled his eyes, shocked. "I'm a warrior through and through!"

Jayfeather shook his head. "There isn't a right cat yet."

Lionblaze nodded in agreement. "Well… I guess I'll see you later then."

Jayfeather nodded as he walked away. He turned and curled up in his nest beside Briarlight.

"Good night, Jayfeather…" she meowed softly.

Jayfeather didn't realize she was still awake. "How much did you hear?" he whispered.

"Oh, not much. So are you going to take on an apprentice?"

"I don't know yet…" he murmured. "Now get rested. You need to stay strong."

Briarlight's amber eyes twinkled. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Jayfeather rose a bit and nosed her ear, letting his pelt tingle as it brushed her flank. "Good night, Briarlight." Then he curled up beside her, his flank pressed next to hers. He lay there, awake. _Who should I take on as an apprentice, _he thought. _Brightheart? _No wait. She has a mate_. Leafpool? _She isn't allowed to be a medicine cat anymore. _Perhaps one of Brightheart's kits? _Maybe… _Cinderheart? _No… even if she did used to be Cinderpelt.

_Briarlight?_ No… there was something he couldn't name, that made him not want her as his apprentice. He was too fond of her. He glanced at her. The moonlight filtered through the bramble screen and cast dappled light on her soft brown pelt. Jayfeather sighed the teeniest bit. Then he shook his head foolishly. _You can't do that_, he thought. _You're a medicine cat, and the only cat that will ever be yours is Half Moon. _His heart twisted wistfully as he thought of the stunning white she cat that had once been his love. _But I lived on, because I had a destiny of my own._

_Because everyone has a destiny of their own._

**(Ehh. The ending is a little… I don't know. Did **_**you **_**like it? Review!)**


	11. ShadowClan!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.)**

(Dovewing's POV… FINALLY! ^w^ 3)

Dovewing padded out of camp with Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Millie, Birchfall, and Hollyleaf. They were going to "sharpen their minds, senses, and claws," as they said. Dovewing grinned to herself. She loved training with her clan.

"What are we doing today?" she asked Brackenfur, who was the head of the group.

"We're reviewing some of our climbing/fighting tactics, like the Lightning Strike." He replied promptly.

As they stopped, Spiderleg muttered, "What are we, squirrels?"

Birchfall turned his head, wide-eyed, and Millie hissed. Brackenfur twitched an ear. Hollyleaf took a breath. "We are ThunderClan. Our home is the forest. We fight with the trees and the undergrowth on our side. We take pride in our ability to move like squirrels. They help us be strong."

Dovewing flashed a gaze of approval to the black she-cat.

Brackenfur twitched the tip of his tail. "Now if we're going to train…"

After practicing a little bit on piles of leaves, they were ready to pounce on each other, until-

Ivypool broke through the group. "ShadowClan is going to attack!"

Immediately they raced off to the ShadowClan border. There, there were two lines of bristling puffballs/angry cats. They quickly aligned themselves by their clanmates.

"Surely you have enough prey?" Lionblaze hissed. "Or did you catch them all because they all fell to their death at your paws while you just sat there in the shadows?"

A tortoiseshell tom smirked. Dovewing gasped. _Sol! What is he doing here?_ She thought. "Oh, but it seems like you don't need the prey." He sneered. "Because some of your clanmates ran away."

"That was the past." Hollyleaf spat. The ShadowClan cats, including Sol, gasped. They obviously hadn't known about her reappearance. "I'll never answer to you Sol! Never!"

"ShadowClan, attack!" Sol yowled.

Dovewing found herself in the middle of a writhing mass of tussling cats, and she threw herself at someone. It was Ivytail, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Furious, she clawed at the dappled fur, feeling fur beneath her claws.

"Dovewing! Stop!" called Squirrelflight. Dovewing turned to look. The tortoiseshell queen was stumbling away, pleading. "Please don't hurt me. My kits need to be safe." Dovewing felt herself stumble backwards, distracted, and a handsome tabby tom pinned her down.

"Tigerheart!" she gasped. Suddenly his handsome face was almost touching hers.

"Dovewing… I miss you…" his voice seemed distant… and agonized.

"I… I've missed you too." She breathed, letting out the secret that she'd been holding for so long.

"Meet me at the old Twoleg place tonight." He whispered. Then he gently nipped her shoulder. "Just so they won't suspect anything."

Dovewing nodded, her heart racing. She sighed a bit as he turned away, racing into the heart of the battle.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf jumped into the mob of cats. "I want Sol!" she gasped, angry.<p>

Suddenly, she was pinned down. "I've wanted you too." He murmured, his voice smooth and rich like honey.

Hollyleaf snarled quietly as he went on. "What happened to those kits, hmm?" he continued.

Hollyleaf shook her head, squirming underneath him as he sat on top of her. "I've always loved you, Hollyleaf…"

Hollyleaf finally gathered the strength to say "No!" But he pressed his paws on her shoulders, digging his claws in, and let his tail wrap around hers. He started to nuzzle her.

"Sol!" she gasped. "What in StarClan?"

Suddenly the weight disappeared. Sol was gone. Mousewhisker stood there, muzzle and paws dripping with blood. Hollyleaf looked down. Sol was unconscious. Then she looked at Mousewhisker, who was standing across from her, his blue eyes staring back at her.

"Mousewhisker…" she started.

Suddenly he pressed his muzzle to her cheek, and she gasped a teeny tiny bit. "I couldn't let him hurt you…" he breathed, his voice low."

Hollyleaf stood there, her mouth open, with Mousewhisker so close to her. She nuzzled his neck. "Thank you, Mousewhisker… you saved me."

Mousewhisker pulled back, his blue eyes intense. "Fight beside me." he murmured.

Hollyleaf nosed his ear. "Of course." She said softly.

* * *

><p>Cinderheart wove around a dark ginger tom, nipping at him in random places so that he was confused. To him, she was only a gray blur. He caught her in his paws, and she let herself go limp. He slowly loosened his grip and she threw her weight back, crashing him to the ground. She pinned him down, and whispered in his ear. "Stay out of our forest!" Then she nipped his shoulder, near his neck, and he stood up and ran back to camp. Suddenly a large, dark gray tom overtook her. She slashed her claws at his muzzle but he scored his claws down her flank. She stumbled back and gasped, just to hear Brambleclaw's "Retreat, ThunderClan!"<p>

**(I thought it could be a little better… stupid writers' block… anyways, read & review!)**


	12. After the Battle

**(Now, where were we last? Oh yes. The battle has ended.)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. ****)**

(Lionblaze's POV)

Lionblaze looked around him. His clanmates were tattered up. Then he looked down at himself. He was smeared in blood, but not scratched. They were traveling back to ThunderClan camp.

"Sol!" a hiss was beside him. It was Brambleclaw. "This is the work of Sol. Why can't that trouble-making rascal just-"

"Da-" Lionblaze stopped himself. "I mean, Brambleclaw, it's okay. We won. Mousewhisker knocked Sol out."

"Good." Then he ran ahead to the entrance of camp to tell the clan.

Lionblaze looked behind him. Cats were staggering to camp. Lionblaze was worried that some would drop right there. They all got in line to be treated by Jayfeather, Brightheart, or Leafpool.

Lionblaze looked beside him. "C-Cinderheart? Are you alright?"

Cinderheart looked down. "Y-Yeah." She muttered. I just need to sit down-" her voice trailed off as her legs buckled and she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Cinderheart? Cinderheart!"

* * *

><p>Jayfeather took a piece of moss and soaked it in water, wiping down the blood that trickled down on Lionblaze's pelt. "Obviously you're not hurt." Jayfeather said, in a matter-of-factly tone. "But Cinderheart…" he looked at the gray she-cat in the mossy nest. "She seems okay, but I haven't checked on her yet. Now, go." He ordered.<p>

Lionblaze shook his head. "Please." He pleaded. "I need to see if she's okay."

Jayfeather huffed and began to clean Cinderheart's flank. Her eyes fluttered. "She's lost a lot of blo- Great StarClan…"

The salty tang of blood made Lionblaze gag a bit. He began to worry. "What?"

Jayfeather moved to the side to reveal a long scar, twisting from her throat, down her underbelly, to the start of her tail. "Get cobwebs, marigold, and oak leaves please! And poppyseeds too!" he snapped.

Lionblaze hurriedly gathered the herbs from the store, and gave them to Jayfeather.

"Lionblaze, you need to rest." Jayfeather mewed gently.

Lionblaze shook his head, feeling sick.

"Lionblaze, I'll take care of her. Now sleep, before I give you these poppyseeds."

Lionblaze reluctantly turned to his den, and curled up in his nest, closing his eyes.

**(Yeah… sorry for the short chappie… I promise I'll make the next one longer.)**


	13. A Day with Hollyleaf

**(Do I have to keep putting this? I do not own Warriors!)**

**(I really don't know where this story's headed yet… so if you have any suggestions for me then you can put them in your review!)**

(Mousewhisker's POV)

Mousewhisker was nodding off by the fresh-kill pile. It had been two sunrises since the skirmish with ShadowClan. Okay, it had been more than just a skirmish. A disagreement in territory and prey had led to a large battle, in which many warriors were injured. He dozed off, the sun warming his pelt, cheek pressed against the half-eaten mouse.

He could hear soft voices behind him- Berrynose and Hollyleaf. Half asleep, he tried to distinguish the words.

"…should've…named…Mousebrain…"

"Don't…such a pest…nose…"

Suddenly he felt a soft paw prod his flank. He groggily opened his eyes.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Murmured Hollyleaf. "You wanna go out to the forest?"

Mousewhisker shook his head to clear the fuzziness in his mind. "Sure! I could use some waking up."

Hollyleaf purred and stood beside him, letting her soft pelt brush against his. Mousewhisker exhaled softly, and nosed her ear gently.

"Race you to the Sky Oak!" she called, and sprinted away.

Growling playfully, Mousewhisker pelted after her. He was right on her heels, about to pass her, when she waved her tail. Her tail-tip brushed his nose and he sneezed, letting her run ahead.

"Hey! Not fair!" he called, and was soon running side by side with her. Eventually he passed her. He had no idea where he was running until he felt the ground lowering. He stopped suddenly until she crashed into him, and they tumbled down the slope. They landed near the lakeshore, with Hollyleaf sitting on top of him.

"I win!" she yelped triumphantly.

Mousewhisker grinned a bit then said, "I thought we were going to the Sky Oak." Then he raced off to the tall, ancient tree.

Hollyleaf laughed merrily, the sound like birdsong in his ears. He clawed his way up the tree, and sat on a branch, with his bushy tail wrapped around his gray paws.

Hollyleaf was soon beside him, her green eyes sparkling like the lake on a sunny day. Mousewhisker couldn't help but to look. They were a deep, luscious green, like the forest in greenleaf. He slowly let his tail twine with hers, and pressed against her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and they watched the lake dappling against the shore.

"Hollyleaf…" he whispered.

"Hmm, Mousewhisker?" she murmured.

"I love you…" he breathed.

Hollyleaf looked into his eyes. "And I love you too." She said simply, but he knew it was meant for deep down in his heart.

Mousewhisker smiled and touched his nose to hers, and she purred happily.

"I believe this is the best day of my life." He said.

Hollyleaf shook her head, laughing softly. "I believe _our_ life has begun."

**(D'aww… happy ending. 3)**


	14. A Night with Tigerheart

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.)**

**(Hey guys! Since my Internet is shut down for the majority of the morning, I have more time to write! That means I will update more often! Hooray!)**

(Dovewing's POV)

Dovewing stood up after everyone had fallen asleep. She needed to go and meet Tigerheart. She had been seeing him for a couple of nights since after the battle, at the old Twoleg place. She shook each paw off the ground to get the moss off and was about to step out of her nest when-

"Dovewing? Where are you going?" Bumblestripe whispered.

"I'm going out-" she started.

"I'll come with you!" he said in hushed excitement.

"-To make dirt." She hissed. Then she stalked out of the den, careful not to tread on anyone's tail.

Dovewing hurried to make her dirt, then snuck out of camp. She raced to their meeting spot, the chilly leaf-fall air blasting through her pelt. The frosty stars twinkled disapprovingly over her head but she kept running.

She hurried up the wooden steps of the Twoleg den and crept inside. Her nostrils were greeted by the woody, musky tang. She sat in the very center of the den, where a shaft of moonlight shone through the tattered roof.

It was all calm until someone slapped their tail around her eyes. She uttered a gasp and they barreled her over, and Dovewing looked up into the eyes of her handsome tabby love.

"Tigerheart! Don't do that!" she mewed indignantly.

Tigerheart purred, a deep rumble from his throat, and let her get up. "I've missed you, my sweet." He rubbed his cheek along her jaw line, and the intimate gesture sent a shiver down her spine. But she liked it. She let her tail entwine with his as he slowly wove around her lovingly, letting his pelt warm up hers as they shared heat.

Dovewing slowly pulled away, her nose full of his surprisingly sweet scent. "I can't come tomorrow night. We're doing night training tomorrow."

Tigerheart sighed a bit. "I wish I could be with you forever."

"And I wish that, too." She meowed quietly. "But you're always in my heart."

With that, Tigerheart purred and stepped in closer and pressed his muzzle against her chest, against her heart, nuzzling it gently.

Dovewing drowsily opened her eyes, blinking sleepily, and yawned. She felt Tigerheart's muscular form curled around her, and she realized they must've fallen asleep together. Then she suddenly jumped up. "Great StarClan!" The sudden movement woke Tigerheart up with a start. "What?"

"We fell asleep here. I have to go!" She meowed a quick farewell and swiftly touched his nose with her own, and raced back to ThunderClan camp.

Along the way she caught a mice or two and trotted calmly back to camp, even though her heart was racing.

"Dovewing, where have you been?" asked Ivypool. "I woke up and your nest was cold."

"I went to make dirt at night. Then I couldn't sleep so I went out. Then I fell asleep. When I woke up I'd realized that I was out here so I decided to hunt." _Well, it _is _true_, she thought to herself. She had also made sure that she had ridded her pelt with any scent of Tigerheart.

"Well Jayfeather sent me to find you. We're gonna have a talk." She mewed tentatively.

Soon they were all gathered in the forest, "looking for herbs."

"How long until the Dark Forest battle?" murmured Jayfeather.

"Nowhere near now." Ivypool mewed hesitantly. "They're still starting to recruit new people.

"Who else is all training?" asked Lionblaze.

This time Ivypool hesitated even longer. "I can't say." She stuttered.

"Why not? We need to know who to keep an eye on."

"They don't know what they're doing! They think they're just selected to learn how to be better warriors."

Dovewing looked at the ground. _Is this what Tigerheart thinks? _She wondered.

Jayfeather sighed. "You guys should go hunt. I don't need your help finding herbs anymore."

Ivypool and Lionblaze stood up and left. Dovewing was about to follow when Jayfeather rasped. "Dovewing."

Dovewing turned and stared at the blind gray tabby tom.

"Be careful where your loyalties lie." He continued.

Dovewing stammered, "B-but I-"

"Just be careful." He said one last time, and turned away, the undergrowth rustling after him, leaving Dovewing confused.


	15. Discovery

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!)**

(Cinderheart's POV)

Cinderheart sat at the fresh-kill pile, staring at her mouse. She wasn't that hungry. Sore and tired, she couldn't do anything all day but stay in camp, sitting around. Jayfeather didn't want her to "upset the wound," or cause it to open up again. It had been about two moons since the battle with ShadowClan, but it still hadn't healed completely.

"Cinderheart!" Hollyleaf was calling her name.

"Hey, Hollyleaf!" she meowed back. "What's up?"

Hollyleaf looked ready to burst.

Cinderheart laughed a bit. "Say it already! You're gonna blow!"

Hollyleaf looked down, grinning. "I'm expecting Mousewhisker's kits!"

Cinderheart beamed with pride for her best friend, but inside, she was a little jealous. "Does Mousewhisker know yet?"

"Not yet. I only just went to see Jayfeather." She replied. "I bet they're going to be beautiful. I love kits." Suddenly her green gaze looked distant and sad, and Cinderheart knew she was thinking about her first litter that she bore- they were Sol's.

Cinderheart stood up. "Well, I'm kind of tired." She said wearily. "I'm going to go to my nest now. See you around, Hollyleaf."

Hollyleaf waved her tail in farewell as Cinderheart slowly padded back to the medicine den.

Cinderheart slowly sank into the deep mossy nest, mumbling to herself. "Why can't Lionblaze and I be close like that…" Little did she know that Jayfeather was staring intently at her, his blue eyes thoughtful.

Jayfeather slowly lay down in his nest beside Cinderheart's sleeping form and Briarlight's nest. He began to match Cinderheart's breathing, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes, he could see the ThunderClan camp. Cinderheart was sitting quite alone in the middle, with her tail wrapped around her soft gray paws. To her right were Mousewhisker and Hollyleaf, sitting together watching their future kits played around them. To her left was Lionblaze, who seemed to be in a mock battle with Dovewing. Jayfeather slowly padded up to her and sat beside her, following her gaze.<p>

"I want to be like them," she began quietly, looking at Mousewhisker and Hollyleaf, "but he's too occupied with the prophecy. Because he knows he can't get hurt, he's always going to be leaping into battle. I'm not enough for him. His destiny's too great for me." she said sadly.

"Everyone has their own destiny. Now follow me." he said simply, and went out into the forest. She tipped her head to the side in confusion, but didn't ask any questions.

When they stopped, Jayfeather put his tail-tip on her shoulder and told her to close her eyes. As she did so, Jayfeather squeezed his own eyes shut and prayed, _StarClan, show her what she needs to know._

As soon as they opened their eyes they were in the unfamiliar forest, but Jayfeather could scent ThunderClan.

"Where are we, Jayfeather?" she asked.

Jayfeather paused. "This is the old forest."

"Why are we here?" she inquired.

He shook his head. "Just watch and listen." They climbed the ravine and stood looking over the camp.

"…you will be known as Cinderpaw. Fireheart will be your mentor." Called a silvery blue-gray she cat. Jayfeather recognized her as Bluestar.

The young Cinderpaw touched her nose to Fireheart's and they withdrew to the side of the clearing.

"That," he began, "is young Cinderpaw. You were named after her. Firestar himself was her mentor."

"Oh!" Cinderheart gasped a bit. "She saved my life."

Jayfeather nodded a bit. Then he saw the forest blur around them, and they were soon at the old camp entrance.

"No, Cinderpaw! Stay in camp!" Fireheart had snapped. Then he raced off, his long fiery tail waving after him.

However, young Cinderpaw raced off after him and paused by the Thunderpath. They quietly followed. Cinderheart opened her mouth to call a warning but Jayfeather slapped his tail over her mouth. "This already happened! You can't stop this. She can't hear you anyways."

Cinderpaw looked around and was soon facing an advancing monster. Frozen in terror, she stood there, and the monster's paws crushed her leg and she let out a screech of agony and pain.

"Oh no!" Cinderheart gasped.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Jayfeather muttered again, impatiently. Then the forest blurred around them again and they were watching another apprentice ceremony.

"Since her leg was maimed, she could never be a warrior. She had no other choice but to become a medicine cat to serve her clan." Jayfeather mewed quietly. The forest blurred around them, and suddenly they were engulfed in tongues of fire.

"Don't worry, we can't get hurt!" Jayfeather called. They ran through the fire near the riverbank.

"Yellowfang, her mentor, died from inhaling too much smoke. Cinderpelt was left to care for the clan alone." Jayfeather continued.

The forest blurred around them again, and soon they were walking along with cats from all the clans, and they were walking towards a great wall of stone.

"This was when they had to travel to the lake, where we live now."

Soon, the forest blurred around them once more and they were watching the pale gray tabby she cat and a light brown she cat, which Cinderheart recognized as Leafpool.

"Leafpool was in love with Crowfeather, and she didn't want to come back to camp. She ran away, and Cinderpelt was forced to return to camp alone.

The forest blurred around them for the last time and they were in the nursery of the ThunderClan camp, and a badger thrust its way through the entrance.

"This… this is when I was born." Cinderheart stammered.

They watched in horror as the badger scored its blunt claws against her flank and slammed her into the wall, leaving her sliding ungracefully to the ground.

"You see, she gave her life to you." Jayfeather began uncertainly as they returned to the center of camp, where Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker were still playing with their kits. "She gave up her life to start yours, and now she lives on inside of you."

Cinderheart's mouth opened a tiny bit, as understanding flooded her mind. "I'm… her…" she breathed.

Then her face took on a worried look. "Who am I?"

Jayfeather stared at her, his eyes intensely blue. "You are Cinderheart. This is your destiny. You were meant to be a warrior. You can shape your own path. Be what you want to be. Do what you want to do. Be with the cats you want to be with. Do not let the past take control of you.

* * *

><p><em>Do not let the past take control of you…<em>

Cinderheart snapped awake, the words still echoing through her ears. She stood up, her wounds closed, and a sudden sense of urgency rushed through her body. She stood up and rushed out of camp.

It was still dawn, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. The sky was a gorgeous mix of dark blue, fading into a lighter blue, and oranges and yellows reached from the sun into the sky. She raced down to the lake where she found Lionblaze sitting there, looking at the sky. He always came here to sit and ponder.

"Lionblaze!" she yowled. He turned around to face her, looking surprised as she ran to him. She stopped, skidding a bit so that they stumbled back where the water lapped at his paws. "Lionblaze, I love you!"

Lionblaze opened his mouth a bit, then fiercely pressed his muzzle to hers, licking her cheek and nuzzling her gently. "I love you too, Cinderheart."

**(How sweet. One thousand words! Finally! Did ya like it? Review please!)**


End file.
